the_right_jat_musicfandomcom-20200213-history
The Harrison family
The Harrison Family 'is a British family. The family is one of the worlds most successful entertainment families. Main Family Parents 'Sir Steven Harrison OBE : Steven John Harrison is the father of the family, born May 17, 1956 is a multi-award winning actor. Dame Amanda Harrison MBE : Amanda Marie Harrison, née Weedon, the wife of Steven and mother of the family, born December 16, 1958 is a singer-songwriter who is the best-selling female solo artist of all-time. Children Sir James Harrison CBE : James Steven Harrison, is the eldest child of the family, born February 6, 1981 is best-known as lead singer of boy band JAT, the best-selling musical artist of all-time. Katie Harrison OBE : Katie Marie Harrison, is the eldest daughter of the family who was also born on February 6, 1981 around 7 minutes after James and is also a highly successful solo artist. Louise Harrison OBE : Louise Charlotte Harrison, is the third child of the family and was also a triplet alongside James and Katie and was born around 15 minutes after Katie. She is also the best-selling female artist of the 21st century. Joe Harrison MBE ' : Joseph Michael Harrison, is the fourth child born on July 14, 1983 is a professional footballer who currently plays for Chelsea and England. 'Gabriella Harrison : Gabriella Juliet Harrison, is the fifth child of the family and is Joe's twin sister born around 12 minutes later she is a model and occassional actress. Matthew Harrison CBE : Matthew Thomas Harrison, is the sixth child, born June 20, 1984 is an multi award winning actor who has staring in more billion dollar grossing films than any other actor with four. His birth 11 months after Joe and Gabriella's is the shortest in the family for non-multiple births Sophie Harrison MBE : Sophie Cheryl Harrison, is the seventh child, born November 19, 1988 is a singer who alongside Andrew Collins presents The X Factor UK. ''The four year, five month gap between her and Matthew's birth is the longest in the family. 'Brooke Harrison MBE ' : Brooke Claudia Nadine Harrison, is the eighth child, born September 5, 1991 is also a singer who was the first to have her first nine singles reach number one in the UK. 'Ashlynn Harrison' : Ashlynn Georgia Harrison, is the ninth child, born March 17, 1994 is a professional footballer who currently plays as a forward for Chelsea LFC and England. 'Charlie Harrison' : Charlotte Alicia Harrison, is the tenth and youngest child of the family, born June 16, 1997 is a professional footballer who plays for Manchester City LFC and England. She is three months younger than her niece Rachel Alba. Maternal Relations Current 'Kimberley Walsh OBE' : Kimberley Jane Harrison, née Walsh born November 20, 1981 is James' current wife they have been married since January 2001. 'Robin van Persie''' : Robin van Persie, born August 6, 1983 is Katie's current husband and they have been married since 2004.